


Say The Right Thing

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Domesticity, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Sam doesn't know what to do with all the extra space.





	Say The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Random Sam/Annie, again to the tune of _moving house_. I know, I know.

'I've been thinking, and maybe, I dunno, you'd like to think about moving in together?' Maybe the canteen wasn't the ideal location to discuss their future, but Gene had said Sam didn't have the balls to do it, not now, not ever. To Sam, the moment had seemed perfect.

As the look of sharp surprise on Annie's face softens to one of wonder, so too softens the painful thump-thump of Sam's heart. 'I mean – only if you really wanted? The new flat's so roomy, I really don't know what to do with it.' Or himself, he wants to say, but she's known that all along. His mouth snaps shut as he flounders, Annie's hand alighting on his, grounding him in the moment, in the sights and sounds of 1973 – in the canteen that clatters and clamours about them, and as Sam draws a breath in, his eyes lock onto hers.

'I've been thinking about that too,' and her smile's just as dazzling as it always is. 'Just been waiting for you to say something, is all.'

'So...' He's falling, he's flying. He can't wait to tell Gene. 'That's a yes?'

'Yes, Sam.' Annie laughs, squeezes his hand tightly. 'It is.'


End file.
